Leyenda de un amor prohibido
by Selitte
Summary: Las personas de la Luna tenían prohibido bajar a la Tierra y relacionarse con los humanos. Sin embargo, la princesa siguió a su corazón y encontró el amor...


_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **LEYENDA DE UN AMOR PROHIBIDO**_

 _El azul es el color más hermoso que he visto y sólo puedo encontrarlo en aquella hermosa joya que adorna el oscuro cielo estrellado. ¿Cómo será estar allá? ¿Serán ciertas todas las cosas que he escuchado y leído? Aquellas leyendas de siglos atrás, donde las personas de la luna podían interactuar con los humanos siempre han llamado mi atención._

 _Deseo tanto conocer la Tierra, siento una atracción tan grande hacia ese planeta, como si algo me llamara desde allá. ¿Cuándo podré ir?_

...

El Reino Lunar era majestuoso, lleno de esplendor. Todo ahí tenía el color limpio de la plata refinada, y su cielo siempre nocturno estaba adornado por infinitas estrellas.

Era sabido que las personas lunares podían vivir mucho más tiempo que los humanos, por lo que les estaba prohibido relacionarse entre sí.

La princesa de la Luna, sin embargo, era curiosa y aventurera, siempre dispuesta a conocer más allá de los límites que le imponía su elevado estatus. Deseosa de cumplir su voluntad, viajó hasta el planeta azul que tanto la atraía, sola, sin escolta, buscando conocer si eran cierta todas las leyendas que se contaban de tan lejano lugar.

Cuando aterrizó llevada por la luz de la luna, de inmediato fue recibida por aromas y sensaciones jamás vividos. El césped rozaba la piel de sus pies y el viento jugaba con su cabello largo, haciéndolo ondear junto a su vestido. Una melodía llegaba a sus oídos sin poder distinguir de donde venía, hasta que unas criaturas volaron por el cielo entonándola con más fuerza.

—¡Aves! —exclamó, reconociendo aquellos dibujos que había visto en rollos.

Incluso sintió que su voz era algo distinta por el eco que se producía en el viento. Maravillada, siguió su camino sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en ser descubierta, hasta que llegó a una extensión llena de diversos colores, cada uno más hermoso que el anterior.

—¡Flores! Son flores —dijo, corriendo hacia el prado y agachándose a mirarlas más de cerca, acariciando los pétalos, percibiendo su suavidad.

Todo le parecía tan bello que olvidó que no debía estar ahí. Cada sonido, color u olor le era tan sorprendente que deseaba quedarse para siempre. Pero, no podía ausentarse mucho tiempo, de seguro sus guardianas estaban como locas buscándola. Debía regresar pronto para así no levantar sospechas y tener la oportunidad de volver a la Tierra en otra ocasión.

Entonces, se puso de pie, admirando el cielo azul tan distinto al de la Luna, y cerrando sus ojos, esperó el momento en que su luz llegara para llevársela de ahí. Sin embargo, nunca pensó oír una voz justo antes.

—¡Espera! —le oyó decir con cierta desesperación, mientras corría hacia ella, extendiendo su mano.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de quien la llamaba, haciendo conexión de inmediato. Eran igual de azules que ese planeta y brillaban con la misma intensidad. Sin embargo, la luz de la luna se la llevó antes de siquiera saber quién era él.

Cuando llegó, sus guardianas le dieron un sermón y ella lloró, pero no por sus palabras, sino por el vacío que sintió por haber regresado. Amaba su hogar, a su madre y a sus amigas, pero había anhelado tanto conocer la Tierra, que ver en persona todo lo que había leído o escuchado, había superado cualquier expectativa. Ademas, esos ojos ya no podían salir de su cabeza.

...

Corría por los pasillos huyendo de Luna y de Mars que le seguían los pasos a donde fuera. Era el turno de su guardiana de impedir que se escapara, siendo ella la más estricta de las cuatro. Pero, lo intentaría de todas formas, ya que su corazón se marchitaba con cada día que pasaba sin ver la Tierra. Aunque sólo había ido una vez, soñaba con volver a sentir el viento, ver los colores y escuchar el canto de las aves. Además...

Llegó hasta donde necesitaba y muy rápido junto sus manos e hizo un ruego. La luz intensa de la luna la rodeó y antes de abrir los ojos, supo que había vuelto, al percibir el aroma de las flores y sentir la brisa fresca rozar su piel. Anhelaba tanto estar ahí, que una enorme sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, mientras sus ojos se abrían de asombro otra vez. Pero, algo fuera de sus planes sucedió.

—Al fin has vuelto —escuchó a su espalda aquella voz que la había llamado la vez anterior. Por su tono se notaba emocionado y fascinado.

Aunque deseaba volver a verlo, no pensó que sería tan pronto. Su voz profunda le provocaba cosquillas en su estómago, que pronto se apoderaron de ella, haciéndole más difícil el girar a verlo, tanto así, que incluso pensó en salir corriendo. De hecho, eso era lo que debía hacer, ya que le estaba prohibido interactuar con humanos. Más algo la detuvo, el deseo de ver sus ojos azules otra vez. Con lentitud se dio la vuelta hasta que al fin pudo verlo, frente a frente. Se quedó examinándolo, mientras un calor subía a sus mejillas y su corazón comenzaba a latir más a prisa. Nunca había tenido esa sensación, y aunque pudiera parecerle incómoda al principio, luego se acostumbró y le agradó. Lo que nunca imaginó era lo que sucedería a continuación.

—¿Eres... un ángel? —le preguntó. Y, como si él creyera que iba a desvanecerse, extendió su mano hacia su rostro y apenas rozó su piel, como comprobando que era real. Ella sintió de inmediato como una corriente eléctrica cruzaba su cuerpo ante tan sutil contacto, acelerando su respiración. Tan sorprendida estaba que lo único que atinó a hacer fue negar con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

—Vengo de la... Luna —respondió casi en un susurro.

Fue entonces que él entendió. Por eso su desaparición, y su forma de regresar. Había oído viejas leyendas de los habitantes de la Luna, criaturas bellas y perfectas que vivían cientos de años más que los humanos. Sin embargo, se suponía que sólo eran mitos, algo irreal. Pero ella era demasiado real como para ser una leyenda.

—Por eso eres tan hermosa —dijo, como reconociendo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

En realidad, había quedado maravillado desde la primera vez que la había visto de pie en medio del prado de flores, con su vestido blanco ondeando al viento, tan pura y transparente. Y sus ojos del color del cielo de Tierra no había podido olvidarlos, aún cuando se habían encontrado sólo unos segundos. Se había obsesionado tanto con volver a verla que regresó día tras día a aquel lugar, rogando porque apareciera y que no hubiera sido solo producto de su imaginación. Y, ahora al fin estaba frente a aquella hermosa joven.

—Y tú, ¿quién eres? —preguntó un poco más calmada.

—Endymion —respondió, extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo, el que la princesa no supo interpretar. Entonces, se atrevió a tomarla de sus dedos y acercó su rostro hasta depositar un suave beso en el dorso, tal como lo haría un príncipe.

—Se-Serenity —tartamudeó su nombre, llena de emociones nuevas.

Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez, ahora sabiendo sus nombres y sus orígenes, ilusionados por continuar averiguando un poco más de sus vidas, aún en contra de todas las leyes y prohibiciones que pendían sobre las relaciones entre humanos y lunares.

—¿Por qué has viajado hasta tan lejos? —preguntó con curiosidad, mirándola como intentando grabar en su memoria cada gesto, facción o reacción de ella.

—Quería ver con mis propios ojos este planeta tan hermoso —respondió sincera. Sentía como sus mejillas ardían cada vez que él la miraba, con una intensidad que parecía que le atravesaba el alma. ¿Qué era aquello? Nunca había experimentado tales emociones y quería averiguarlo. Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Si gustas... puedo mostrarte lo que quieras de este planeta —dijo emocionado por enseñarle tantas cosas.

—Claro... pero, ahora debo volver. Mis amigas me deben estar buscando —explicó.

Para él supuso un golpe en su corazón, ya que se había entusiasmado con la idea de pasear con ella y de mostrarle lo más hermoso de los alrededores. Pero su respuesta igual tenía un lado positivo. Ella regresaría y debía estar listo para cuando fuera. ¿Cómo lo haría? No lo tenía claro aún, pero de algún modo escaparía de sus guardianes, tal como en esa ocasión.

La luz de la luna bajó y antes de partir, se miraron una vez más para recordar el color de sus ojos antes de separarse.

...

Las rosas se transformaron en sus flores favoritas, desde que Endymion se las enseñó en el jardín de su palacio. Era el príncipe de la Tierra y aunque al principio esa información fue demasiado fuerte para digerirla, después se transformó en un detalle que engalanaba aún más a aquel apuesto joven.

Sus reuniones eran breves, debido a su clandestinidad. Ambos tenían escoltas muy testarudos que lo único que querían era evitar que se reunieran, mas un sentimiento comenzaba a arraigarse en sus inexpertos corazones, lo que los impulsaba con más ímpetu a encontrarse de todas formas.

La primera vez que tomaron sus manos para huír de Kunzite, los dos sintieron mil mariposas bailando en sus estómagos, tal como se decía en los poemas. Luego, corriendo por los pasillos del Palacio, escondiéndose de Jedite, el la había abrazado, acorralándola contra una alta columna, provocando la aceleración de sus respiraciones debido a la carrera y a la cercanía tan repentina, mientras sus miradas permanecían conectadas en una especie de trance.

Todo comenzó como una amistad, pero pronto se transformó en amor. Sus ojos sólo brillaban cuando se encontraban y sus corazones latían más a prisa con cada gesto de cariño que descubrirán mutuamente.

Hasta que sucedió...

Aquel día, la princesa estaba lista para volver y el halo de la luna ya brillaba sobre su cabeza, cuando él se acercó. Deseaba tanto que no se fuera, que en un impulso de su corazón, rozó sus labios en busca de una caricia más íntima. Al principio apenas fue un toque, pero luego siguió probando aquellos labios que tanto había anhelado. Y, sin darse cuenta, cuando abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en la tierra, sino que en la Luna.

Permanecieron abrazados sólo unos segundos, hasta que estuvieron rodeados por las cuatro guardianas de la princesa. Y sus caras no eran precisamente de felicidad o bienvenida.

—¿Qué ha hecho, princesa? —preguntó seria la guardiana de Venus.

—No... no sé que sucedió —respondió ella, un tanto atemorizada de lo que pudiera sucederle a su príncipe.

—Los humanos no pueden estar en la Luna. Usted lo sabe —la retó Mercury.

—Es mi culpa —se atrevió a interrumpir el joven, poniéndose delante de ella en señal de protección.

Sin embargo, las cuatro lo miraron con más molestia y enfado. Él estaba llevando a Serenity a rebasar todos los límites establecidos por siglos. ¡Claro que era el culpable!

—Es mejor que guarde silencio, príncipe Endymion —escucharon decir a sus espaldas. Esa voz las hizo estremecer a todas, sabiendo quién era.

—¡Madre!

—¿Qué has hecho, Serenity?

—Madre, lo siento...

—Príncipe Endymion, debe regresar a su planeta cuanto antes —ordenó la reina.

—Como usted ordene, jamás imaginé que sería capaz de viajar hasta la Luna. Lo siento... —aceptó de inmediato su expulsión. Y sus palabras le sonaron sinceras a la Reina que decidió acercarse un poco más.

—Cuide sus acciones, entonces —le sugirió con un tono dulce, como de madre, antes de hacerlo desaparecer.

...

Pasó más de una semana sin poder regresar a la Tierra. Habló con su madre de su amistad con el príncipe y, aunque ella entendió su fascinación por algo nuevo y emocionante, le prohibió volver a verlo.

—No debes hacerlo, Serenity —fue su respuesta.

Entonces, sus cuatro guardianas la interrogaron un tanto molestas, ya que su escape las dejaba muy mal paradas frente a la Reina. Venus, la líder, se indignó de sólo escuchar la posibilidad de que estuviera interactuando con más humanos además del príncipe. Mercury, encontraba insensato que ella prefiriera un lugar donde no estaba su familia. Mars le molestaba tener que estar vigilándola todo el tiempo, hubiese preferido confiar en ella, como antes. Júpiter... Ella fue la única que no habló ni protestó. Hasta cierto punto la entendió e incluso deseó sentir las mismas emociones que ella describía. Y sólo bastó con que una la apoyara para que las demás cedieran a su amistad.

Con una enorme sonrisa la ayudaron y así ella pudo volver al Palacio del príncipe. Como ya había más lugares que conocía, aterrizó en el jardín que estaba justo al lado de la ventana de su habitación. En ese momento el sol pintaba el cielo de anaranjado, ocultándose tras las montañas, maravillándose en cuanto pisó el suelo, por lo que se quedó quieta mirando el atardecer. Hasta que unos brazos la rodearon con ternura.

—Serenity... volviste al fin. Te he extrañado tanto —dijo su príncipe, mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

Llena de emoción, sólo se dejó abrazar, disfrutando de las intensas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Cuando él la soltó, se giró para poder verlo y en cuanto sus ojos hicieron conexión, él descendió su rostro hasta que sus respiraciones se hicieron una y volvió a besarla otra vez, con ternura y suavidad, para luego, dejarse llevar por la añoranza y el deseo.

Cada cosa que descubrían era nueva e intensa. Incluso dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, siguiendo sus instintos, era una situación desconocida para ambos y aún así, no se detuvieron a pensar en las consecuencias. Su deseo era permanecer juntos para siempre. Algo que no sucedió...

...

En esos días los humanos descubrieron que el Cristal de Plata era real y que podrían sufrir una destrucción a manos de los lunares, por lo que se levantaron en una rebelión en contra del Príncipe cuando se enteraron de que se había enamorado de la Princesa de la Luna. Aunque la verdad era que habían sido contaminados por una criatura llena de ira y deseos de poder.

Cuando sintió que la amenaza era grave, Endymion, hizo un ruego para viajar a la Luna y de pronto se vio envuelto en esa luz tan conocida. En el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron, se encontró con su princesa y su rostro lleno de temor. Los lunares sabían de la rebelión y temían que pronto llegarían allá. Él la abrazó y besó, mientras ella lloraba sin control, presa de la angustia de perder su reino, su familia, sus amigas y a él... su amado príncipe.

—Yo te protegeré. No temas, Serenity —prometió, secando sus lágrimas con ternura.

—Es mi culpa... todo esto es mi culpa. Yo sabía que no debía ir y... fui igual —dijo sollozando.

—¿Te arrepientes de habernos conocido? —consultó con suavidad—. Porque yo jamás me arrepentiré de amarte, Serenity —agregó confiado.

—Yo... tampoco estoy arrepentida de amarte, Endymion —respondió, fundiendo sus labios en un nuevo beso desesperado.

Días mas tarde, las tropas de la Tierra encontraron la manera de llegar a la luna guiadas por aquel malévolo ser. El avance de los rebeldes fue implacable, hasta que los dejaron acorralados en el Palacio. No quisieron escuchar a su príncipe ni sus ruegos porque se detuvieran.

De un momento a otro, Serenity supo que era el final y que ya no habría vuelta atrás. Con horror vio la espada alzarse y atravesar el cuerpo de su amado. Gritó y lloró desesperada, mientras corría a su lado, cayendo de rodillas sin pensar en nada más.

—¡Endymion! —lo llamó, sacudiéndolo un poco, para luego acariciar su mejilla.

—Huye... Sere... nity —le dijo con voz temblorosa.

—No... nunca te abandonaré —aseguró con desesperación.

—No olvides... que siempre... te amaré... —reconoció, mientras un hilo de sangre se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios.

—Yo también... te amé desde el primer día que te vi... —aceptó en medio de sus lágrimas.

En ese instante, él cerró sus ojos y ella vio aquella espada otra vez, pero no le importó. Si él moría, ella deseaba el mismo final. Con valentía esperó el momento en que el frío metal atravesó su piel y la sangre caliente comenzó a manchar su inmaculado vestido blanco. Dolía demasiado, pero más le dolía el alma al ver a su amado en agonía. Comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más lento y su respirar se hizo tan pausado que casi no llegaba oxígeno a sus pulmones. Se desvaneció poco a poco, sintiendo que el frío la rodeaba, entonces, en un esfuerzo máximo, estiró sus dedos para alcanzar la mano de su príncipe y los entrelazó en una unión que evidenciaba el profundo lazo que tuvieron en vida, quedando finalmente recostada sobre su pecho.

—Te amo tanto... Hubiese querido... tener más tiempo... a tu lado...

Y sus ojos se cerraron, haciendo un último ruego por despertar en un mundo en el que pudieran vivir su amor y su final no fuera una tragedia...

* * *

Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con una historia basada en los capítulos de SM Crystal... no puedo detener mi imaginación cuando veo estos capítulos en latino, me llegan demasiado y ya ven que este es el resultado de lo visto el sábado, mezclado con mis ideas jejeje

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y cómo expliqué un poco su trágico romance... Podría ser más larga, porque su historia da para mucho más, pero me gustó esta idea que planteé.

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer n.n


End file.
